Rosalina
"May the stars shine down on you." - Rosalina, Super Mario Galaxy Background Information Rosalina is a recurring character that debuted in Super Mario Galaxy, first appearing in the Gateway Galaxy. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos, while also serving as the adopted mother of the Lumas, and commanding the Comet Observatory. Rosalina's back-story is chronicled in her storybook told by her in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters are unlocked throughout the game, and the last is unlocked by completing the game. General information Physical description Rosalina is taller than most characters, rivaling Waluigi's height, and bearing a resemblance to Princess Peach. However, Rosalina's skin is paler, her eyes are a lighter shade of blue with six eyelashes (three in other artwork), and her hair (possibly red or strawberry blonde in her childhood) is platinum blonde, a lighter blonde than Peach's, that also reaches to her waist. She wears purple nail polish, and has a large bang which obscures her right eye. In some of her appearances, Rosalina carries a thin, silver wand with a golden star at the top. Rosalina typically wears a gown said to be a color that only exists when the sun peers out of the clouds. Her brooch and earrings are star-shaped, while her crown features star shaped patterns engraved into it. Her brooch and crown are silver, as are her high heels, while her earrings are golden. Rosalina also wears a few jewels, including a gold jewel inside the brooch and crown jewels that are pink and turquoise. Her gown cuts off at the top of her chest, where a powder-blue flap loops around, and has long sleeves with wide openings at the bottom, which are topped with powder-blue frills. At the bottom is another power-blue frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle; under this a layer of a petticoat is visible. Alternate outfits In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the bottom of her dress sports glittery star shapes similar to the end of her wand, and her shoes are the color of her dress, instead of the usual silver. In Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Rosalina wears a primarily white jumpsuit with stripes the same turquoise color as her dress when riding motorbikes, as well as ATVs in the latter two titles. She also wears a matching turquoise scarf, belt, boots, gloves, and other detailing, including a heart-shaped pattern on her back, similar to Peach's and Daisy's. The gloves are styled similarly to Peach's typical ones, and are teal with a white trim to match the boots, which have white soles. She keeps her regular crown, earrings and brooch. In Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, Rosalina wears a sleeveless dress styled after her typical gown, similar to Peach's and Daisy's. The dress is her typical turquoise color but has a frilled hem and collar, and no longer cuts off at the top of her chest. She retains her brooch, crown and earrings, and also wears a pair of white tights rather than socks with her teal and white trainers, though they were also shown grey in Mario Sports Superstars. In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, she wears a leotard in the Rhythmic Gymnastics event, once again in a similar style to Peach's and Daisy's. Her leotard is her regular teal color, and has long sleeves with a pale trim. The bottom of the leotard has a paler strip of fabric attached, which resembles the hem of her typical gown, and a loose collar in a similar style. The leotard also has darker turquoise stripes down the sides, and she still wears her signature crown, earrings and brooch. Personality and traits Rosalina is a generally wise, kind, and a mature character. She has an intimate knowledge of the universe and cares deeply for the Lumas, where she assumes the role of the total caregiver and mother figure for them. Her outward strength and inner sorrow are likely due to the loss of her own mother. Rosalina is a calm and reserved character, and often takes pauses when she explains how the universe works. It has also been shown that Rosalina's voice is rather monotone, even when she is excited. Since Mario Kart Wii, however, Rosalina has been portrayed as a little bit more upbeat and joyous than her original portrayal, with examples being that Rosalina cheers and shouts louder, though still mostly keeping her introverted nature. Like most players, Rosalina enjoys special activities, but in a very humble manner. When Rosalina was young, she was portrayed as optimistic and proactive, where she helps a Luma build a spaceship to find the Luma's mother instead of doing nothing. Even so, she gets homesick and misses her mother dearly, to the point where she cries about losing her mother, though her spirits get raised easily when the Lumas impress her with comets and that they offer to take her back to her home planet. Powers and abilities Rosalina has special powers as seen in Super Mario Galaxy. For example, once sufficient power is restored to the Comet Observatory, Rosalina is able to use her powers to surround the observatory in a force field, transforming it into a starship as a form of transportation. Also, she can be protected by a force field that resembles a bubble. If the player attempts to jump on her, the bubble appears. Rosalina can also form similar bubbles around Mario if he falls off the Comet Observatory; it then levitates and drops him back to where he was standing. Rosalina also has the ability to float, just like the Lumas, and at the end of Super Mario Galaxy is shown flying when she departs from the Gateway Galaxy's first planet. She has the ability to speak via telepathy, as shown in the end of the game, where she speaks to Mario, Peach and Bowser while she's far in space. Rosalina is shown to be skilled with her wand and can deflect Star Bits with it if the player shoots them at her. Rosalina has also shown the ability to teleport, at least from Earth to space. She can also use the spin move from the Super Mario Galaxy games, as seen in Super Mario 3D World, and can still create a shield to protect her if the player attempts to attack her as a non-playable character. She is also able to create giant hologram-like projections of herself, like in Super Mario Galaxy 2, and even change her height, like in Super Mario Galaxy. She also shows more of her powers in the spin-offs games, such as telekinesis, creation of shooting star showers, gravity manipulation, teleportation of other people, and creation of Launch Stars. Category:Characters